mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic
:Pinkie Pie: To the right and right, left and left! Up, up! And down and around! Now it's time to clean the car! :sounds :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Big Mac. away Awesome, more money in our cash box! :Pinkie Pie: Whoohoo! :Rarity: sighs Maybe we should take a break? Sunlight and lather are bad for my hair. :All: Yes! :Sunset Shimmer: I agree. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, has anyone seen Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm here. I was checking our funds again. :Sunset Shimmer: Do we have enough money to renovate Camp Everfree? :Twilight Sparkle: We only have half of it. Just to be sure, I counted it four times. :All: groan :Applejack: Don't worry. We will wash more cars. I'm sure someone will be here soon. :Sunset Shimmer: I think we might need a new plan. :Rainbow Dash: But we are running out of time. Fundraising will end in the next few days! Pinkie Pie organized the cake fair. Twilight and Fluttershy were taking the dogs for a walk, Sunset Shimmer and I set up a car wash. :Rarity: Don't worry, darlings. Now it's time for my plan, and I have a splendid idea. This might be our most profitable action yet. The ace up our sleeves. :Applejack: Yeehaw! That's the spirit! What do you have in mind? :Rarity: Let's meet in the music room in the afternoon and then you will find out. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! :Pinkie Pie: Hee hee! :Rarity: ? :Spike: You didn't come up with anything? :Rarity: How did you know? : :card :Rarity: Oh my gosh. There are three hours left and I still don't have any ideas for a quick fundraiser. Looking at the window displays usually inspires me. :TV ad: Do you love music? Do you and your friends love dancing? :Rarity: Yes. :TV ad: Are you original and have some style? :Rarity: Yes, yes, yes, and... that's pretty obvious. :TV ad: Do you want to win the prize money? :Rarity: YES! :TV ad: Then you can take part in the Canterlot Mall contest: "A Chance to Shine!" Send us your own music video with your own song and choreography and maybe you'll win first prize. You can sign up by the juice shop. :Rarity: We'll win for sure! :Sour Sweet: Rarity! It's good to see you! Just kidding. :Rarity: Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Long time no see. :Sugarcoat: It's been just a few months since the Friendship Games. :Rarity: Really? Wow. How are things in the Crystal Prep Academy? :Sunny Flare: Everything's been going perfectly since Cadance became the principal. :Sour Sweet: Yes, she agreed to organize a Spring Ball on the yacht. As soon as we raise the money. :Rarity: Oh, that sounds wonderful. :Lemon Zest: Are you signing up for the "Chance to Shine" contest, too? :Rarity: Indeed. Did you also come here to sign up? :Sugarcoat: Obviously we didn't come here just to stand in line. :Sour Sweet: So, I can assume that you've already thought about your music video? The competition is going to be pretty rough, no doubt. :Rarity: Yes, I cam up with an idea when I saw a beautiful red dress while I was walking here. :Sour Sweet: Oh, tell us more. :Rarity: Okay. Each girl from the Rainbooms will dance in a different style, like Flamenco, hip-hop, or ballet. And each will have a proper costume. Designed by me, of course. :Sugarcoat: This is an interesting concept. :Sour Sweet: Yeah, I think it's fine. If someone really wants to win. :Rarity: Thank you. What is your idea? :Sugarcoat: We don't have one yet. :Sour Sweet: She wanted to say that it is a surprise! It will be cool and very original. :Rarity: Oh, I'd like to see it. Good luck! :Sour Sweet: You too! :Rarity: And that is an amazing plan. We'll write our own song and arrange the choreography. And as a reward, we will get a lot of money. Voilà! :Applejack: And this is supposed to be very simple? :Rarity: Because it is! Even the girls from Crystal Prep admitted it. They also recorded their own music video. :Twilight Sparkle: Seriously? :Rarity: Is it a problem? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, of course not! I haven't heard from them since I left my old school. :Spike: If you ask me, Crystal Prep is no match for Canterlot. I love it here! Ah! That's what I'm talking about. :Rarity: Okay, before we start working on our choreography, there is a small, tiny, itsy-bitsy thing I haven't told you about. :Sunset Shimmer: What is it? :Rarity: I have to spend all of our money on fabric for the costumes. :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. What is the main prize? :Rarity: Two times more than we need for the renovation of Everfree. :Rainbow Dash: Of course you can use that money for the costumes! :Applejack: Oh, sour apples. Why not? :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Pinkie Pie: Eehee! :Twilight Sparkle: According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the money, we will get four more times than we have now. cheers But if we lose the music video competition, then we will have to start back from the beginning and we will be flat broke. Don't you think that's too risky? I mean... I don't think so. :Rarity: Okay girls. Who wants to make an awesome, winning music video? :cheers :Rarity: laughs See you later, I'm going shopping! :credits